


What A Sad Beautiful Tragic Love Affair

by umaficwriter



Series: Crowen Playlist [9]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Crowen, Crowen Playlist Challenge, Drama, F/M, Not A Happy Ending, Playlist Challenge, Romance, Song: Sad Beautiful Tragic (Taylor Swift), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaficwriter/pseuds/umaficwriter
Summary: 9th on Crowen Playlist. They had a sad, beautiful, tragic love story and they have do deal with it.
Relationships: Owen Hunt/Cristina Yang
Series: Crowen Playlist [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602304
Kudos: 3





	What A Sad Beautiful Tragic Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I should write ‘Mine’, but I’m here with the 9th on ‘Crowen Playlist Challenge.’ And I hope you like it!   
> Disclaimer: Grey’s is not mine, and the song is Taylor Swift’s.

_Long handwritten note deep in your pocket_ _  
Words, how little they mean when you're a little too late  
I stood right by the tracks, your face in a locket  
Good girls, hopeful they'll be and long they will wait_

Cristina had it all.

Or so she thought.

Her life in Zurich was great. She was the director of a world class Institute of research in the field that made her name in medicine, and it was the same field she loved so much. She was made for the OR. She was born for this. She was built of courage, boldness, brilliance, achievement and conquests.

Cristina Yang, for most of her life, had just one goal, and it was be the greatest in what she did. Be the reference for anyone that talked about heart surgery and finally, after so much hurting, she actually _was_.

Seven years had passed since her departure from Seattle, the city she called home for so many years. The place where she met her person, and where she became someone’s person as well, the place she fell in love for the first time in her life. The place where she had lost so much, and then, gained such amazing knowledge, met the love of her life, where she proved to be the hardest to break, where she cured from such traumas, traumas she could never fathom again…

Seattle was the place where she’d been lost and found again and again, ‘till she wasn’t anymore, ‘till it became too much and she had to leave.

Leave her person, leave the love of her life, leave her friends, leave her old life behind...

She left a note before she took off on the next plane.

She had that excruciating goodbye with him, and also, left him a note, saying how sorry she was for leaving him behind and how sorry she was that their story wasn’t mean to be.

_We had a beautiful magic love there_ _  
What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

Owen closed the door to his new home.

He was feeling very tired, he was lonely. The divorce was consuming his strength and Amelia wasn’t making it any easier on him. Chasing him at the hospital and always making it look like he was the bad guy.

He tried. He tried so _hard_ to make things work between them. For years he made excuses every time they fought. He’d say that it was normal, that they were fighting for valid reasons that every couple did. But, did every couple had some old flame they couldn’t get over?

Because he had. And his now second ex-wife, had seen it long before he had.

He sighed and walked out of the foyer into the living room. Years ago, he would never give up his dreams for someone, then Cristina happened, and he saw himself doing it, again and again, then she asked him not to, and he learned his lesson, until Amelia came and he had to give up the same dream again…

Owen threw himself on the comfy couch and stretched his limbs, closing his eyes in the process.

He caught himself thinking of _her_ again.

Has she remarried?

He liked to think of her as the same witty, fierce woman he met so many years ago, and sometimes, he pictured her in this very living room, only wearing his shirt, bare feet, messed up hair, waiting for him to come home and make love to her ‘till she lost control of her body over and over again.

These fantasies were bittersweet.

He would never have that.

Those memories were painful.

How could never have her again.

How cruel was that, right?

He loved her more than anything and would never touch her again.

_In dreams I meet you in warm conversation_ _  
We both wake in lonely beds, different cities  
And time is taking its sweet time erasing you  
And you've got your demons, and, darling, they all look like me_

He had these monsters that hid under his bed. The same monsters that hunted his dreams, let him sleepless and restless. Those monsters were painfully _stunning_ , with black mane, wild as the old west, flawless skin like precious china from the old days, and slim body like sin, coming every night to disturb his peace and cage his limbs in delicious unholy nightmares. 

Cristina, on the other side of the world, had the same sensation once or twice a week.

When she was very tired from all the work the day had put her through, she could avoid those dreams, or maybe, contour them into happy memories of when they were fresh and had nothing to worry about, when the weigh of the world wasn’t on their shoulders.

The time was something cruel and unpredictable, they say it could cure all illness, all the shit life threw at you could be forgotten with the right amount of time. Carpe Diem.

But love wasn’t a disease, so they couldn’t be cured from it.

_Distance, timing, breakdown, fighting_ _  
Silence, the train runs off its tracks  
Kiss me, try to fix it, could you just try to listen?  
Hang up, give up and for the life of us we can't get back_

Even though Owen recalled every fight, every time she was a total _bitch_ towards him, his heart was devoted in forgiving her altogether.

In Zurich, sometimes she remembered the time he tried to screw her into submission, or the time he screamed that she had _killed_ their baby, but in _every_ memory, her mind would betray her and justify that he was just as hurt as she was, and she would forgive him, time and time again, in her mind miles away.

Their story was _cruel_.

The reality of their dreams, of the lives they envisioned for themselves, and how it didn’t fit was _unfair_.

Maybe one day life would put them together in one big old city and they would live their love affair _forevermore_.

 _Maybe_.

And only time could tell.

_We had a beautiful magic love there_ _  
What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_


End file.
